Rikudou Sennin
Kirawa Uchiha (Son) Hewai Senju (Son) |classification = Jinchūriki Sage |kekkei= Rinnegan |beast = Ten-Tails |nature = Wind Release Fire Release Lightning Release Earth Release Water Release Yin Release 18px Yang Release Yin-Yang Release |jutsu = Deva Path Human Path Animal Path Asura Path Outer Path Preta Path Naraka Path Six Paths Technique Chibaku Tensei Tengai Shinsei Creation Of All Things |weapons = Katana Priest Staff Bashōsen Benihisago Kohaku no Jōhei Kōkinjō Shakujō Shichiseiken}} Rikudou Sennin was a legendary god-like figure who founded the arts of ninjutsu and created the ninja world. He defeated the Ten-Tails in battle and sealed the beast within his own body, thus becoming the very first jinchūriki. Background Rikudou Sennin was the monk who appeared long ago in an age of endless war. He was the first to discover the truth of chakra, and with it he tried to lead the world to an era of peace instead of conflict. He travelled across the land, spreading his ideal and religion, the Shinobi Ninshū, which eventually came to be known as ninjutsu. His great deeds and ultimate desire to bring peace to the war-torn world made him widely known as the Saviour of the World he had many battles that no real living shinobi could dream he had fights with the legendary god Jashin which he and his immortal rival fought for days or even months he also had a war with a very strange enemy Box Of Ultimate Bliss and its creature of evil spirit Satori in which caused all wars to stop and band together nations to stop the box and its creature making the Sage their war leader causing Rikudou himself to reseal the beast with his godly strength. But Centuries ago before the box and Jashin themselves, the sage defeated the most powerful demon in the ninja world, the Ten-Tails, and was praised as a god for the virtue of his victory. In order to protect the world from the Ten-Tails, the Sage developed a certain technique to seal the beast within his own body, giving him the ability to harness and control and use its overwhelming power and so he became the first jinchūriki. However, this offered only a temporary solution. In the event of him unsealing the before the Ten-Tails would once again be unleashed upon the world. Aware of his impending decision, the Sage used his most godly ability Creation Of All Things to divide the Ten-Tails' chakra into nine individual constructs that would become known as the tailed beasts. As a final precaution, he used Chibaku Tensei to entomb the physical remains of the Ten-Tails' body within a gigantic stone prison, which he hurled into the heavens, creating the moon.The Sage also gave names to each of the tailed beasts.The Sage would leave behind a tablet for his descendants, detailing the history of his struggle with the Ten-Tails. Only those who possess the Rinnegan can fully decipher the contents of the tablet, while a reader with a lesser dōjutsu can still partially interpret the information. Some time after creating the tailed beasts, the Sage told them that they would be together even when separated, and that one day they would again be a single entity. The Sage's ultimate wish was to establish peace across the world, but it was a goal that would never be achieved in a single lifetime. Knowing this, he chose to entrust his strength, dream and legacy to his two sons. The older son, who inherited the Sage's "eyes" (his powerful chakra and spiritual energy), believed that power was the true key to peace. The younger son, who inherited the Sage's "body" (his powerful life force and physical energy), believed that love was the true key to peace. On his deathbed, the Sage chose his younger son to be his successor. Overcome by bitterness and envy, the older son attacked the younger, beginning a war between them. Their feud would continue on through their descendants: the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan. After faking his own death he went into hiding only to copy all Ninjutsu,Taijutsu,Genjutsu Personality The Sage of the Six Paths was a man who sought peace by spreading his wisdom across the world. He was exceptionally wise, as he was able to bring about a great change to the world by simply disseminating the principles of chakra and his religion. He also seemed to care a great deal for the tailed beasts when they were still with him; he gave them each a name as a sign of their individuality, and told them that no matter how far apart they grew, they would always be together, and would someday be led down the right path. In return, the tailed beasts showed respect and adoration for the Sage. Kurama even shed a tear at the thought of his imminent passing, suggesting that the beasts might even have viewed him as a sort of father-figure. Appearance Although initially depicted as a silhouette, several details about the Sage's appearance can be inferred. He had a small goatee and short light-coloured hair that spiked up in the front with two distinctive pieces of hair resembling horns. He wore a full-length cloak (haori) with a high collar, revealing his necklace with six red magatama. These symbols were later mimicked by Nagato's Deva Path, and the seal around the neck of Naruto Uzumaki's Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and Tailed Beast Mode. On the back of his cloak was a reflection of a seal which had the Rinnegan with nine magatama in three rows beneath it, much like the seal which appeared on Obito Uchiha's back after he became the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki.In one appearance where his face was partially visible, he was in an elderly state. Abilities Rikudou Sennin is widely accepted to be the most powerful shinobi of all time a being that was revered as a god the Sage was believed to have been the only shinobi to have fully mastered all the rinnegan techniques, and also learned to control all five types of nature chakra and had been godly known in Ninjutsu,Taijutsu,Genjutsu He is revered as one of the most legendary figures in the ninja world and was so powerful that he created the moon using Chibaku Tensei on his seemly known deathbed. As a wielder of the Rinnegan, the Sage also wielded all the abilities of the Six Paths Technique and he had a mastery in swordmenship and just by one swing with his katana he could cut anything and his speed could rival any known shinobi currently but his most known skill is in Fūinjustu he was able to seal the ten-tails making him a god in this sealing technique Jinchūriki The Sage developed the first technique capable of sealing a tailed beast inside a human body, making himself the very first jinchūriki in history. Having the Ten-Tails great power contained within him, the Sage developed immeasurable power and chakra that far surpassed all others. Even on his fake deathbed, the Sage was able to employ his Chibaku Tensei technique on a massive scale and use that chakra to create the moon and seal the body of the Ten-Tails within it, a clear testament to his godly incredible power. Yin and Yang Chakra By using the Yin chakra, that comes from the spiritual energy, and the Yang chakra, that comes from the physical energy, he had the ability to create form from nothingness with a mere thought and then bring it to life. The Sage created the nine tailed beasts from the Ten-Tails' chakra by using this ability. He could use this ability to create anything or anyone he wants and could rule and realm in the multiverse Treasured Tools The Sage wielded unique tools which became known as the Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths, each of which possess a unique and powerful ability, but all of which require a vast reservoir of chakra, which would quickly kill any normal human, in order to be used. Being the jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails, this posed no problem at all for the Sage. The five treasures are: the Bashōsen, Benihisago, Kōkinjō, Shichiseiken, and the Kohaku no Jōhei. By combining the Benihisago, Kōkinjō, and Shichiseiken, the Sage (or any user) can capture the word soul of his victims, and then draw them into the gourd and seal them away. The Bashōsen can generate any of the five basic elements. The Kohaku no Jōhei can seal anyone without the elaborate procedures used for the Benihisago. The five treasures eventually fell into the possession of Kumogakure, and then into the hands of the Gold and Silver Brothers, who made use of the treasures in their criminal activities. Kumo however, managed to retrieve the Kohaku no Jōhei which was kept in the Raikage's office. Legacy As time passed, the Sage ultimately faded into legend. His bloodline was divided into the descendants of his two children, which would eventually form the Senju clan — and through distant relations the Uzumaki clan — and the Uchiha clan. As a result of Madara Uchiha acquiring and integrating Senju DNA into his body, the Rinnegan would later resurface. Though he noted nothing happened initially after the DNA integration, when he neared the end of his natural lifespan, the dōjutsu finally awakened. With that, Madara Uchiha managed to undo the Sage's seal on the vessel of the Ten-Tails by summoning it from the moon and formulated the Eye of the Moon Plan to become the Ten-Tails' new jinchūriki. Because Nagato, a pupil of Jiraiya's, manifested the Rinnegan, the latter suspected Nagato to be the reincarnation of the Sage himself. In reality, Madara secretly transplanted his own Rinnegan to the boy, without his knowledge. Nagato, as a descendant of the Senju-related Uzumaki clan, was the perfect host for the dōjutsu; however, Nagato noted that his own power would have paled in comparison to the Sage's. Others, including Kakashi Hatake, noted that the Rinnegan was viewed merely as a mutation. Kurama and Son Gokū's recognition of the Sage (and the tailed beasts' apparent status as the only survivors from the Sage's lifetime), lends credibility to his existence. Before he died, the Sage told the young tailed beasts that someone would come and lead them on the right path. The tailed beasts would all later come to agree that this person is Naruto Uzumaki. Category:Characters